Travel to Any Universe for You
by Rainbow820
Summary: Barry goes to visit Kara on Earth 3. Barry/Kara. Flash/Supergirl. Rated KPlus for now.
1. Chapter 1

Au, Zoom has been defeated already. Barry never lost his speed and infact got Zoom's when he died. Barry takes second visit to Earth 3. About a month after he left. The battle with Non is over the party is going on, no pod arrives. Onto the story.

* * *

" Barry when you got your powers from Zoom you have been absorbing electricity, we want to see if you get the Tachyon device charged up enough if you can absorb that power. You can already run at Mach 3.3 without trying we need you to push yourself " Catlin says.

" Got it push myself ,run faster " Barry says running along the water the best place they decided for him not to run into anything. A breach opens up and he doesn't dodge it and runs straight through it.

He runs into what he recognizes as the DEO headquarters. The Tachyon device stops working and the electricity erupts from it surrounding him. He collapses as he sees a woman running at him. When the electricity settles he opens his eyes to find himself in a glass container his mask of but still in his flash uniform.

" What are you?" A woman with short dark brown hair asks.

" I'm Barry Allen what is your name ?" Barry asks.

" Alex Danvers " she replies looking him over.

" Danvers you must be the missing sister um could you call Kara tell her Barry Allen is here?" Barry asks.

" What do you know of my sister ?" Alex demands pointing a gun at him.

" Everything now please " Barry asks knowing if needed he could phase through the glass and be gone before she could pull the trigger

" Fine you better not be a liar " Alex says when his heart monitors flat line and he rolls his eyes pulling the cords out of his arm.

* * *

At Kara's party:

Kara leans in to kiss James when her phone rings.

" Kara there is a man here in a red suit. He said his name was Barry Allen " Alex says. Kara pulls away from James.

" What is it ?" James asks wondering what could be more important than them.

" Barry is here " Kara says a grin breaking out on her face. She flies from the house. The rest of the crew goes to their cars to get to the DEO as fast as possible. James has a scowl on his face how dare he come back into their universe to distract Kara from him.

* * *

" Kara I put him in the glass container he is alive but there is no heart rate " Alex says when Kara lands.

" No there is a heart rate the machines are too slow to pick it up " Barry says. He looks at the super girl and his heart beats even faster.

" Barry! " Kara says rushing to the screen of the glass cage. Barry stands up and grins at her. She smiles wider, a smile only reserved for him.

" I'm so glad to see you, but I could really use some donuts right about now just absorbed a lot of electricity and ran really fast " Barry says.

" We can't let him out " Alex says.

" Kara " Barry says a question in the name.

" Yes we can " Kara says softly.

" I won't allow it he is a danger " Alex argues.

" Kara's permission is all I need " Barry says phasing through the glass. Kara grabs him and pulls him into a hug. She can actually feel the bone crushing hug he is giving her. She knew he had a somewhat enhanced ability of strength no where near her but it was a first to feel from a human. It also made her feel better knowing if she did crush him he would be fine. He was making no complaint at the moment and she knew she was squeezing hard.

" You could of escaped at anytime why didn't you?" Alex demands.

" I didn't need to and once I learned you could get Kara here I couldn't pass up the chance " Barry says. He pulls always from Kara but they are still shoulder to shoulder.

" Come on let's get you some normal clothes and some food " Kara says pulling her friend along.

" Okay " Barry says scooping her up and speeding off with her. James rushes in to see Alex standing alone.

" Kara left that man Barry Allen he took her " Alex says. James's face twists with jealousy.

" We know him he's cool a friend of ours" Winn says from behind.

" She took him to get clothes and food. If he has never seen her eat he is in for a surprise " Alex says.

" Actually Barry can eat faster and more than Kara. He is the fastest person alive " Winn says.

" No way he is faster than Kara " Alex says.

* * *

" So Barry what brings you here?" Kara asks sipping her iced coffee.

" Absorbing energy. After I defeated Zoom I had the ability to absorb energy. I control my speed force now. A breach opened up and it was too wide to go around so I ended up meeting your sister by passing out and her almost shooting me for knowing about you " Barry explains finishing his fifth box of donuts. He then explains what happened to him and she clenches her jaw in anger.

" Wow I'm so glad to see you I have to tell you what went on after you left" Kara says sitting next to Barry on the couch. She fills him in on everything that happened and he his eyes flicker lighting as anger floods him.

" Are you ok?" Barry asks. She knew he didn't mean psychically.

" I'm not sure " Kara replies and he wraps his arms around her.

" I'm here and I can stay as long as you need I'm guessing I can travel worlds now that I have absorbed the energy to do so " Barry explains.

" Thanks Barry I've missed you " Kara says a huge grin on her face. He gives her one as well.

" I've missed you too " Barry says.

" You'll have to go back soon protect your city " Kara tells him and he sighs.

" I know everything has been so crazy as of late " Barry says and she leans her head on his shoulder.

" Trust me I know " she murmurs her exhaustion from the recent events catching up to her.

" Sleep Kara " Barry says rushing around the room cleaning up before he speeds Kara into her pyjamas. A blue tank top with red shorts.

" Cute Flash " Kara says curling up into bed.

" Not as cute as you Supergirl" Barry replies a grin on his face. A blush creeps up her face and she is glad it's dark in her room. Before he can leave he feels a soft hand on his arm.

" Will you stay with me ?" She asks.

" Of course " Barry says lying next to her. He misjudges how tired he got from breaking the dimensional border.

* * *

" We haven't found her" Alex says and the whole DEO groans.

" What if she is still with Barry ?" Winn asks frowning

" I thought you loved Barry " James says.

" Not if he is with Kara you saw how she was when he was here " Winn says. " She left you to go see him and it was only someone who claimed to be him. She is probably going to his Earth sometime " Winn adds.

" She wouldn't do that to us " James says very unsurely.

" You should have seen the way she smiled " Alex says.

" You see, she did have a different smile the entire time Barry was here " Winn says pouting.

" She is most likely fine then we can pick this up in the morning " J'onn says with a silent order for everyone to leave.

* * *

" Barry take off your jeans they are irritating me " Kara says softly. She can almost feel his smirk as she hears him slip them off before returning to wrap his arms around her.

" Goodnight Kara " Barry says.

" Night Barry " Kara says knowing her friend has already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

" Kara " Barry says shaking his... well he didn't know what Kara was to him anymore.

" What?" She asks.

" You slept through your alarm which I didn't think would be possible with super hearing, you have work soon " Barry reminds her.

" No I want to stay with you " she says turning to face him. They have matching grins, both of there eyes are lit with happiness.

" I have been wondering who is actually faster " Barry replies.

" You are you said you could reach Mach 3.3 without trying and that potentially can go the speed of light " Kara reminds him.

" Well then we will see Kara come on then " Barry says.

" We need a good open space " Kara

" I think we should run in the field we officially met " Barry says.

" Come on then " Kara says. He speeds out of the room and returns in his flash costume.

" Ready?" He asks as she is in her costume.

" Want me to fly you there?" Kara asks.

" Yes " Barry says bouncing in excitement. She grabs his hand and pulls him out the balcony. She flies into the air the sun bathing down on her.

" Ready?" She asks.

" I want to try something" Barry says he goes downstairs. He sprints and jumps into the air higher than her. She flies up and catches him.

" Great so you can also get into the air " Kara says frowning and he smiles.

" I remember something about a race?" he says and she smirks. She wraps her arms tighter around his middle and they fly towards the meadow. He laughs with amusement as they fly over the city. They land in the meadow and he gets in position.

" GO " Kara shouts taking off into the air. Barry starts off and much sooner than usual hits the sound barrier. Kara follows just a second after. The two booms are heard from miles away. He speeds towards the edge of the meadow and turns sprinting back with Kara in the end about a minute or two behind him.

" That felt so good " Barry says taking off his mask as she lands.

" I was going my fastest " Kara says out of breath while landing.

" Well at least I'm am still the fastest man alive " Barry says smiling at her. They have both moved very close to one another. In the same moment they move together lips connecting. It is slow, ironic for them, but it is. His arms go around her waist and he uses his strength and speed to pull her into his chest. Her arms go around his neck. She feels a shock on her lips but instead of in being painful it excites her. He starts to vibrate and pulls away.

" That was " Kara starts.

" Something I'm glad I worked up the courage to do. I'm sorry I know you and James but I " Barry starts rambling when she kisses him again.

" I don't just ask friends to sleep next to me " Kara replies a flirty smirk on her face.

" Let's go back before your sister comes looking " Barry says picking her up. They sprint into town to change. She puts on a black dress with flowers all over it. She puts on a light denim jacket with candy pink flats. Barry takes some of the clothes he bought her. A red sweater with jeans and converse.

" Food?" Kara asks.

" I'm starving " Barry says. He pulls her into kiss. She presses herself to him when the door bursts open. Barry moves in front of Kara, the invulnerable one.

" Step away from Kara" Alex says. Kara wraps an arm around Barry and before she can explain Alex fires. Barry catches the bullets and freezes time. He sprints around grabbing her gun dropping it at his feet. He goes back to Kara's side and stops having his brain speed faster than time it gave him a headache. Kara stumbles but he has his arms around her waist.

" What the " Alex says seeing her gun at Barry's feet.

" Sorry that trick takes a lot food please " Barry says his stomach grumbling.

" Of course here I'll just get what I have " Kara says pulling out all her snacks.

" Thanks " Barry says speeding to it.

" Leave him alone Alex I want him here " Kara says.

" I have to go. Let my team know I'm ok would you like to come?" Barry asks.

" Yes " Kara says at the same time Alex says no.

" No offence I know you two are close or whatever but Kara can make her own choices " Barry says finishing all the food.

" You don't have the right to say that " Alex says stalking forward.

" Alex back off he is right " Kara says but her sister ignores her and launches towards Barry. He dodges and in one swift move has her pinned the refrigerator.

" Oliver's training really did pay off " Barry says to himself.

" Alex this needs to stop Barry could really hurt you faster than I could react you saw him freeze time but he won't " Kara says signaling for Barry to let up. He let's go of the woman who glares daggers at him.

" What about James and Winn?" Alex asks.

" James will always love Lucy, Winn is a friend " Kara explains moving to Barry.

" We should probably go before the whole of DEO storms your house " Barry says.

" Yeah " Kara replies. They both change again into their costumes. Barry ties Alex up and apologizes. Kara gets what she needs and they run. Side by side hand in hand so she can match the frequency of Barry. They run through the portal and into S.T.A.R labs.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

For clarification the time line for Flash is when Zoom captured Wally. When Barry tried to give him his speed the speed force fought back and killed Jay returning to Barry along with Jay's speed, and the ability to absorb speed.

* * *

At some point in the travel Barry had picked Kara up and soon they were standing in his base.

" Barry what is going on ?" Caitlin asks.

" Right meet Supergirl " Barry says setting her down.

" Can I trust them?" Kara asks.

" Of course " Barry replies.

" My real name is Kara Danvers " Kara says.

" I like Zor El better " Barry says a big grin on his face.

" Um I think she meant why is she here?" Cisco clarifies.

" She is here on vacation I guess you could say with me " Barry says.

" Yeah I'm his " Kara says pausing. Barry looks at her and smiles brightly and she knows exactly what they are. " Girlfriend " Kara says and his grin grows.

" Great well welcome to Central City, Barry care to explain how she got here and where you went for five minutes?" Caitlin asks.

" Well I ran really fast a large breach opened I went back to Earth 3, spent a day there and we came here " Barry says a sheepish smile on his face.

" You need real clothes " Caitlin says to Kara.

" And food lots of it " Kara says.

" Ok then I'll get food, Caitlin you get clothes and um you two stay here " Cisco says and the two leave the room.

" Girlfriend huh?" Barry asks.

" Yes boyfriend " Kara says kissing him. He presses her into the glass separating the main room and the hospital part of the room where he spent more time than he would care to admit. His hands press on the glass, on either side of her keeping her to the wall.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pushed her into the glass electricity passed between them. He wasn't scared of her or what she could do to him.

" Woah Bar who's the friend " Joe says and they pull apart, equal blushes on their faces.

" My girlfriend " Barry says wrapping an arm around her waist.

" Hi " she says.

" Oh right um Kara this is my father Joe, Kara Joe, Joe Kara " Barry says.

" Nice to meet you " Joe says.

" Likewise " she says shaking his head.

" You have a strong grip " Joe says shaking his hand.

" Sorry just nervous " Kara says pressing herself to Barry.

" It's fine. Bar Singh is going to fire you " Joe says.

" Tell him I'm taking a personal day " Barry says.

" Bar you take to many of them " Joe says.

" Barry it's ok go to work " Kara says.

" I swear I will put Singh in the pipeline " Barry mutters darkly dashing with Joe from the room. Kara smiles and walks around the room.

" Who are you?" Harrison asks walking in the room.

" Supergirl, or Kara Danvers. You are?" She demands.

" Dr. Harrison Wells. Why are you here?" He asks.

" I'm Barry's girlfriend. I'm waiting for Cisco and Caitlin " Kara informs him.

" Well Mr. Allen seems to have friends from multiple universes " Harrison says returning to his work.

" I got you a few outfits I know how much you supers change " Caitlin says. Kara smiles and takes the first outfit. She goes into the next room and comes out a few seconds later dressed. She has on a button up white shirt, teal colored jeans, a brown belt, tall brown boots, her hair in a ponytail, and of course her glasses.

" I got food " Cisco says coming in with five pizza boxes. " Hey where's Barry?" Cisco asks.

" He had to go into work I think he may hurt his boss he sounded angry " Kara replies.

" You do not want to see Barry actually angry it's terrifying " Caitlin says.

" Do those glasses actually work?" Harrison asks.

" Like you wouldn't believe do you know when Barry will be back?" Kara wonders.

" I'm sure he will be back soon, Romone give her a tour of the building " Harrison says.

" Sure Harry, come on " Cisco says and Kara takes a slice of pizza before they leave.

" Snow report on what you know about her " Harrison says.

" She is from what we are calling Earth 3. Barry seems smitten with her. She has powers and that is it " Caitlin says.

" So we can't trust her remember what happened with Thawne and Garrick " Harrison says. Caitlin nods and returns to looking at the new speed Barry had. From down in the pipeline Kara hears their conversation and frowns.

" So that is where we hold our bad guys " Cisco says.

" Hmm this is what Barry explained to our police " Kara says.

" Yeah um I'm sorry about Harry he doesn't trust anyone really but us you'll grow on him, if Barry likes you everyone will " Cisco says. Kara smiles at the mention of her boyfriend.

" Meta Human attack Mercury labs " Caitlin says from the speaker. " I called Barry " she adds and Kara super speeds them up to the main room.

" Where's Barry?" Kara asks.

" On his way " Harrison says pointing the the screen showing Barry's position.

" I'm going to help him " Kara says.

" We don't have any way to talk to you, or monitor your vitals it isn't safe " Caitlin says.

" I'm nearly indestructible " Kara says.

" Nearly " Cisco says getting ear comms. " Here be safe Barry could use some help with this one, there are reports that who ever this is blended into the wall. She just disappeared like a Phantom new name" Cisco says smiling to himself. Kara puts them in and flies off she arrives at the destination they told her about and goes in finding Barry knocked out bleeding.

" Barry " she says and can here in the comms them shouting at her boyfriend. She watches in amazement as the gash on Barry's head seals itself closed.

" Guys there is no one here and whatever was in the glass container is gone " Kara says.

" Bring Barry and " Caitlin says from over the comms. Kara picks Barry up bridal style and flies as quickly as she can from the building before the police even show up. She lands in S.T.A.R. labs and sets him down on a bed. She backs up as she watches Caitlin get to work. There is an arrowhead embedded in his stomach and his head had been cut.

" Allen wake up " Harrison barks out harshly. Kara can't help but glare slightly at the man. Everyone else knew Harry was only worried.

" What happened ?" Barry asks.

" You were knocked unconscious do you remember what happened ?" Caitlin asks.

" Yeah I ran in there was a woman she was probably 5'8 had white hair and eyes so light blue they looked white. I saw it in slow motion her body turned into mist and she didn't disappear but was transparent so to a slow moving eye it looked like she blended to the wall. When I lost sight of her she threw the arrow head at me. Then she smashed my head into the glass container and took the device that was in it " Barry explains.

" Hmm we will look through the security footage and see if we can figure out who she is, I doubt she started with the pale features " Harrison says walking from the room. Cisco picks up the white arrow head and vibes. He sees a woman with blonde hair and regular blue eyes fighting. The wave of the particle accelerator goes off and the weapon explodes she disappears and appears again on the other side of the room her hair turning white as she flickers from visible to not.

" What did you see?" Barry asks.

" She was taking the weapon from Mercury labs it exploded when the accelerator went off. That's when she got her powers " Cisco says.

" What?" Kara asks.

" He gets visions of meta humans " Barry quickly explains.

" We need to talk to Dr. Mcgee she might know what Phantom, is that what we are calling her?" Caitlin asks and Cisco nods. " Phantom was after " Caitlin finishes.

" I'm going to talk to the Arrow he has arrows that slow down my speed just like these did. I couldn't run and it stopped my healing hence why I passed out it only lasted for a little while though " Barry says.

" Can I come?" Kara asks.

" The Arrow is very secretive let me call him first " Barry says speeding from the room and away from where he knows Kara can here.

" Cisco with me " Caitlin says.

" I'm going to get the Security footage " Harrison says.

" You can come he is fine, I told him Supergirl was coming not who you were " Barry says.

" Alright then " Kara says deciding to stay in her outfit.

" Guys reports of a flying woman people aren't sure if she is friend or foe. Kara you were too high in the air and luckily they didn't see an unconscious Flash " Cisco says.

" I'll let Iris know the deal " Barry says.

" Wow you guys are like a machine here I was mostly all alone in my world " Kara says.

" I couldn't do it without them " Barry says and they smile at him even Harry smirks a little.

* * *

" Come on I'll run us " Barry says picking her up and they are off. She is holding the arrow head and shifts in surprise when his pricks her finger making Barry worried when he sees the blood. They have reached Starling city and he races them up a building. The wound heals quickly for her but she doesn't like the arrow.

" How did that happen?" Kara asks and Barry looks at it. He can see the quick little bursts of energy pulsing off the arrow head.

" I don't know " he replies.

" We should go " Kara says and Barry nods picking her up. She gingerly places the arrowhead in her and and they land in the Arrow cave.

" Hey Barry " Felicity says hugging him and Kara feels a surge of jealousy.

" Hey Felicity this is my girlfriend Supergirl she is from another universe " Barry says.

" My real name is Kara Danvers " she says.

" Oliver Queen " he says removing his hood.

" Ollie good to see you " Barry says with a grin.

" So what did you need help with?" Oliver asks.

" This arrowhead it took away my powers and it pierced Kara. " Barry says taking one of the metal arrows on the table. He moves to stab Kara and it shatters upon contact. " So it shouldn't of done that " Barry says.

" I have nothing like it " Oliver says inspecting it.

" Who had it?" Digg asks.

" Phantom, we don't know her real name she can disappear " Barry says.

" Hmm Barry can I see it?" Felicity asks and Barry hands it to her. She attaches it to a arrow stick. She takes and actually one and asks Oliver and Thea to fire them both. They fire at the same time and the white one reaches the target faster.

" Different frequency " Barry says taking the arrow head.

He holds it and matches the frequency at which it vibrates and it burns his through the suit. He hisses in pain dropping it. Oliver watches as his friends burnt skin heals itself.

" It is vibrating faster than the both of us that is why it hurt us. It is moving so fast if you match the frequency it creates friction I lost sight of it once I reached it's frequency. That must be what happens with Phantom she vibrates so much faster than the air around her she turns to a mist. Like this arrow head. That is what the weapon did it turned the vibration level up " Barry says and Kara looks in awe at her intelligent boyfriend.

" So no idea on the name?" Felicity asks.

" Draw a photo" Digg suggests and Barry does just that, right down to the last eyelash. Felicity runs it through her systems and Barry wraps his arms around his girlfriend kissing her neck.

" Her name is Nadya _( Pronounced Nadia )_ Valeriae. She is the same age as Barry. Moved to Central City from Bulgaria when she was eleven to live with her great aunt. She was going to school to be a scientist for Geodesy. When her aunt died she couldn't afford the school she dropped out with an Associate's degree. Later she is a known assassin for hire she is wanted for five murders and suspected for forty more. Surprise surprise she was reported missing by her boss the night the Particle Accelerator exploded " Felicity says.

" We have to catch her these arrowheads are dangerous just like her " Kara says.

" We could help if you needed " Felicity says.

" No this is meta human business she can disappear into thin air so we are all good " Barry says not wanting them hurt.

" Alright call us if you change your mind " Felicity says.

Barry nods and smiles at them. " Race you " Kara says.

" You will loose " Barry says speeding off. Kara shoots into the air and the group looks in awe at them. Digg shakes his head still not being able to wrap his head around Barry but a flying girl that was too much.

" Barry seemed happy " Felicity says.

" He did good for him " Oliver says.

" Come on did you see the way that arrow shattered. Barry has an amazing girl " Thea says and they smile returning to work. Oliver goes to the salmon ladder. He grabs the bar and pulls himself up.

" Should of seen Barry he did that about a thousand times in thirty seconds " Felicity says to Thea. Oliver scowls and goes to do it faster making them laugh.

* * *

" They seemed nice " Kara says as the walk into S.T.A.R. labs.

" They are Ollie and Felicity are some of my best friends" Barry says. Jesse is sitting on a desk going over the security footage again.

" Hey Barry and new girl " she says smiling.

" This is Jesse Dr. Wells' daughter " Barry says.

" I'm Kara Danvers, or supergirl " Kara says.

" Ok so I looked at the footage again. She isn't turning into mist she is vibrating faster if you slow it down you can see her body speed up for a second " Jesse explains.

" We found the same thing " Barry says calling everyone into the room. He goes over what they found at the Arrow cave.

" According to Dr. Mcgee the gun she stole increased the vibrations in something so it could be used as a weapon, it was being developed for the military to affect their bullets with.

" One we need a way to stop her from turning into mist " Kara says.

" Two we need something to counteract the arrows " Barry adds.

" Three we a ship name for you two " Cisco says smiling.

" How about Karry?" Jesse asks.

" That is why I'm in charge of the names " Cisco says. " No I think SuperFlash " Cisco says. Barry rolls his eyes and pulls Kara to the side.

" Want to go get dinner tonight ?" Barry asks.

" I would love to " Kara says pecking his lips.

" Back to the Phantom " Cisco says.

" I think if you vibrated to match her frequency you could see her " Harrison says.

" I can't vibrate to a mist and I couldn't fight like that " Barry says.

" Well you're going to have to try unless we can build something to reverse the effects " Jesse says.

" I'm on it " Cisco says.

" What about the arrows they stop my powers because they are freezing when I matched the frequency it nearly froze off my hand " Barry says.

" And it gets through me because it is moving faster than my skin cells " Kara says.

" Yeah we have nothing to help with that " Caitlin says.

" Alright we can deal with this tomorrow you two enjoy your date " Harrison says a silent order to leave. Kara puts on the clothes she had on before the fight and Barry does to. They walk out of the building hand in hand.

* * *

At dinner Barry and Kara barely touch their food they are so busy talking to each other.

" So you tried to give him your speed and it blew him up" Kara says.

" Yeah and I spent a few days in the speed force while it decided if I was worthy of it or not " Barry says.

" Well I had to lift a prison into space and be rescued by Alex " Kara says and Barry smirks.

" I feel bad for tying her up " Barry says.

" Yeah well she shouldn't of attacked you " Kara says.

" So do you like it here?" Barry asks.

" I do I mean everyone is so nice. They really care about you when your in the field " Kara says. Barry pays and they walk around the park.

" Of course they do there my team " Barry says.

" Yeah I know, but Oliver and Felicity did too they aren't apart of your team " Kara says.

" Ollie is like my older brother and Felicity is one of my best friends " Barry says kissing her softly. Kara pulls him closer and he wraps his arms around her. Seeing no one in the park he picks her up and speeds her to a hotel. He didn't want to go back to Joe's tonight. Putting the do not disturb sign up he captures her lips again. She lies on the bed and he lies on top. She opens his mouth and their tongues battle for control. In the end even if she could win with ease she gives Barry the control. He pulls off her boots and trails kisses up her stomach. She rips off his sweater and pushes him down on the bed.

* * *

Sorry to end it there I'm not sure it's a good cut off point. I know the date was kind of short sorry I didn't mean for it to be. Next chapter is the second face off with the Phantom. I hope the science behind her powers makes sense it is all 100% my ideas so it probably doesn't. Till next time please review, favorite, and follow.


	3. Author's Note: Important

This story is up for adoption as of now. I have lost interest in this story and no longer want to continue writing it. I would love to read any further chapters of the story though. If you would like to have the story private message me and I'm sure we can make something work.


	4. Chapter 4

The story has been adopted by Akiatta, so every chapter posted from now on on will have been written by them. I hope you enjoy the new installments written by Akiatta

* * *

Barry stared at the rooms ceiling, with Kara lying beside her.  
"That was…" Kara slowly whispered.  
"Glad it happened." Barry chuckled.  
Barry grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead. She pulled up the blankets and picked up her dress from the floor.  
"Barry, I will go and freshen up." Kara held up her clothes firmly and walked up slowly to the washroom.  
Barry looked around for his clothes and found them tattered badly.  
"Had to rip the clothes off!" Barry grinned.  
"A small price!" Kara winked and slammed the door at his face.  
Barry tires on his clothes and runs back to his apartment, and took a really quick shower. Just as he left, Barry picked up a dress from a store, for Kara.  
Barry runs thought he streets and picked up flowers, and a box of donuts on his way.  
In seconds, Barry was back in the room and knocked at the washroom door.  
"What happened?" Kara popped her head out and looked at Barry.  
"I picked up a dress for you on my way back." Barry handed in the long dress to which Kara smiled.  
"Thanks!" She replied and went back in.  
Few minutes later,  
Kara walked out to see the room fully clean. It was around 10 in the night.  
"Surprise!" Barry exclaimed. Kara looked at her boyfriend holding ice-cream and donuts in his arms.  
"Ice-cream and Donuts?" Kara took them from his arms and set them aside. She closed in on him and hung her arms around his shoulders.  
"Figured our date can be extended to a bit. I got the TV set up, we can just, you know…" Barry looked at her when Kara put her finger on his lips.  
"I admit. You got some talent!" Kara gave Barry a small peck and tugged him to the couch.  
The duo stayed up the whole night binge watching shows and talking as the cuddled up to each other in the hotel room's sofa.  
Next day, STAR Labs  
"Harry, do you think this would work?" Barry says.  
"Yes, Cisco and I made this glove to help you with Phantom" Harrison replied.  
"Hey! Told you, you would get a hang of my tags!" Cisco cheered.  
"So, how am I supposed to use this?" Barry questioned.  
"Just turn your vibrations to the right frequency. This glove works like a condenser. So when the vibrations are set in the right way, the mist would began Condensing and probably from a gooey form rather than her human state. So, all…" Harrisons explained when Barry continued his sentence.  
"All I need to do is to is to make sure I am in the right frequency and just make a single blow." Barry stated.  
"Bingo. Am I awesome or what!" Cisco high-fived Harrison who reluctantly did the same.  
"By the way, where is Kara?" Cisco asked.  
"I got a hotel room booked up for her. Probably still sleeping."  
Just then, Caitlin walked into the room.  
"Barry, Phantom is back!" Caitlin exclaimed.  
"Where?" Barry asked, zooming in and changing to his suit.  
"Central City Bank!" Caitlin stated.  
"On it!" Barry rushed off from the room.  
"Dude, mind the freq…" Cisco looked at Barry's trail, "Quency!"  
"He better doesn't get his a** handed to him!" Harrison exclaimed as the trio headed to the station.  
Central City Bank,  
"You got here pretty quick! I was thinking I would have a long wait." Phantom stood there as if she was expecting him.  
"You aren't the first one to give me that reply!" Barry lounged at her.  
Phantom moves towards him and starts striking him with the arrows.  
Barry thought about the explanation Harry and Cisco gave him. All he need to do was grab a frequency and get that one strike.  
Barry slowly looks at her as the Arrows head towards him. Avoiding them, he catches one of it and matched the frequency with his gloved hand. Fixing with the frequency, he launches a punch at the Phantom who just started to form back to Mist still in her original shape.  
As soon as he strikes her, the glove device backfires and turns her back to human form. Instead, Barry felt a burning sensation in his body. At that moment, Phantom runs through one of her arrow head through his suit.  
In seconds, Barry fell down to the floor. Phantom walked up to him and kept her feet over him.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" the villain exclaims as she drags an unconscious Barry by his leg.  
STAR Labs,  
Kara walks in as the group looks at the systems with confused faces.  
"Where is Barry?" Kara questions the group, "He slipped off while I was sleeping."  
"We have no idea. He went up against Phantom in Central City Bank and forgot his comms." Caitlin exclaimed while Harrison and Cisco worked furiously on their systems.  
"OMG! Isn't… Barry mentioned a tracker in his suit." Kara pondered.  
"We tried locating him with the suit tracker, but weird thing, it's on the move. We don't know what is going over there."  
"I am going out there. Just give me the co-ordinates!" Kara picked up one of the earpieces and rushed out of the room in her costume.  
Kara flew through the town and listened to the directions Cisco was giving her.  
As she followed the tracker, she spotted a truck. The truck was going recklessly. Kara came near the ground and landed right in front of the truck in the four way.  
Kara moved to the driver's seat had pulled Phantom out of her seat.  
"You guys don't learn your lessons, do you?" Phantom tried to turn to her Misty form but something was weird. She couldn't turn back in her form.  
"Looks like someone can't slip back again!" Kara said as she held her in her arms.  
Phantom lifted her legs and kicked Kara, distracting her. Freeing herself, Phantom steps back from the girl of steel and looked at Supergirl.  
Kara grinned at Phantom and lounged at her. Phantom tried to plcae a punch in Kara face when she caught her fist, and twisted it. In seconds, Kara pinned down Phantom as people just looked at her handling the villain.  
As Phantom laid there unconscious, Kara went to the back of the truck and ripped it open. Seeing an unconscious Barry, she lifts him up and brings him out of the vehicle.  
"Flash! Flash!" Kara shook Barry's shoulder as he faintly regained consciousness.  
"What happened?" Barry whispered and got back on his feet.  
Police vehicles rolled in as the bystanders stood there silently. Two officers stepped out of their cars and cuffed Phantom with the special meta human gear.  
Few other officers walked up to Supergirl as she stood there silently. Back in her place, Police mostly avoid talking to people like her. She was expecting a violent reaction.  
"Thank you, mam! One more evil meta down. What do we call you?" the officer offered his hand to the stunned Kara.  
"Officer, this is Supergirl!" Barry looked at his girlfriend and winked.  
"Welcome to Central City!" the officer greeted the two heroes as people around started chanting, 'Supergirl'. Kara looks around with tears in her eyes.  
"Shall we?" Barry asked to which Kara nodded. The duo then took off from the ground as every looked at the new hero in town.


	5. Chapter 5

What happened back there?" Barry asked as he wiped off the tear stains on Kara's face.  
"Nothing." Kara hesitated.  
"I know something is off. Spit it out!" Barry edged at her.  
The two were sitting on a park outside the city boundaries in their civilian dresses. It was a place Barry wanted to visit with Iris. Something he rarely thought about since Kara was here.  
"I… I… I am overwhelmed!" Kara replied.  
"Overwhelmed? But, why?"  
"Barry, you know something my… Thing in National city. There are heck a lot of people who are just plain afraid of me. As much as I try, someone always tried to kill me out of fear. I just managed to convince myself every day to go out there and help them. All I could think was guys like us are always feared. But, in here… They… They just saw me for a day and these people trust me. I can see it in everyone's eyes."  
"Well, we both are that charming!" Barry chuckled and edged at her.  
"Haha! I am so glad I came here with you. But, I have been thinking about something."  
"What? Something bothering you?"  
"I… I left my city! As much as I want to be here, I need to figure out some things. But… I don't want to go back there alone."  
Barry put his arms around her shoulder and turned her face to his. He moved close to her and gave her a kiss as Kara's frown began to disappear.  
"Kara, you don't need to go alone. I am there with you. I will be there." Barry reassured.  
"It won't be that easy! I mean, we literally eloped for the place!" Kara teased her boyfriend who broke out laughing.  
STAR Labs,  
"Barry, I know this is your decision, but do you seriously want to do this?" Harrison enquired.  
"I have to. I can't just take National city's hero from them." Barry patted on his shoulder as Kara walked into the room.  
Every one moved around in the cortex as they prepared for Kara and Barry's return trip to her world. Just then, a hooded figure walked in to the room.  
"Ollie! What are you doing here?" Barry asked as he pulled in the vigilante for a hug.  
"Felicity told me you guys were going somewhere. Figured you might need some reinforcement!" Oliver replied as he greeted Kara.  
"Thanks for coming man! But…" Barry hesitated.  
"But what? Barry, don't worry about Star City. It's been quite boring over there anyway!" Oliver exclaimed.  
"You sure?" Kara enquired.  
"Yeah! Now, you want to just stand there or go ahead with the science stuff! How does this alternate universe stuff work?" Oliver walked up to the Pedestal in the room.  
"Well, Cisco here will open up a portal using the frequency. Since me and Kara have the speed to make it through the portal, we will hold on to you and puff. That's it!" Barry hurriedly explained.  
In time, everything was prepared and the trio stood near as cisco tried up to open the portal. In a minute, the blue coloured portal opened up and Barry and Kara took Oliver and went through the portal.

Earth-3

" Alex, just stay calm!" James says to a worried Alex who walks along the hallway up and forth."How the hell am I supposed to stay calm! Some guy shows up and she just vanishes with him for good! This is ridiculous." Alex exclaimed. Just then, her phone rings. She takes her phone out a sees the screen. It was a call from Hank.

"What happened, Hank? What is it?" Alex asks.

"Alex, there is a small distortion in the satellite readings near Kara's place." Hank replies and hangs up knowing that she understood what he was saying.  
Alex turns to James and Winn who were with her at the moment, "We need to get to Kara's place, Right now!"  
Kara's Apartment,  
As soon as the three heroes entered the room, Oliver ran for the washroom. After five minutes, he came out with a tired and runout look.  
"That wasn't fun." Oliver exclaimed.  
"Haha! Told you it won't be that good." Barry chuckled.  
"You guys make yourself comfortable. I will change to something more normal." Kara walks back to her room.  
Oliver looked around the room ad turned to Barry and said, "This is her apartment?"  
"Yeah! She and her Sister sometimes stay here. I don't know how they work. By the way, I have something I need to want you about…" Barry was about to say when the door banged open.  
In seconds, James, Winn and Alex were in the room with Alex pointing a gun at Barry. Oliver's reflexes kicked in and he held his bow aimed at Alex.  
"Where is my SISTER! What have you guys done with her!" Alex exclaimed at the top of her voice.  
"Drop your gun, Miss! If I let this string loose, you will feel pain you could have never experienced in your life."  
"Ollie. Bow down! This is Alex, Kara's Sister! And James and Winn, Kara's team over here. Alex, Kara is in the washroom. Drop your gun. You know I can make you do the same. The difference is I don't want to!"  
Alex reluctantly drops the gun while Olive hangs his bow over his shoulder. James and Winn looked confused at Barry and his friend. Just then, Kara walked in whistling while wearing her usual clothes. She stops whistling as she sees Alex.  
"Alex! What are you doing here? And James, Winn? What's going on?" Kara asks.  
"Kara! Where the hell have you been for the whole week!" James exclaimed.  
"Kara! We were worried as hell! And who is this archer fellow?" Winn meekly says.  
"This is Green Arrow! A friend of Barry. He is here with us for some time in here." Kara replied.  
"Sometime? What do you mean by Sometime?" James says as Alex just stares at her Sister and her friends.  
"You… You are not staying?" Winn hesitated.  
"I… I…" Kara tried to come up with a response when Alex interrupted.  
"Can you guys leave us alone?" Alex stares at the men in the room who nodded and walked out of the room.  
It was just Alex and Kara in the room.  
"Alex… I" Kara tried to explain.  
"What Kara? What do you have to say? Did you come back just to say goodbye? Is this what this trip is all about? You are going to abandon us aren't you?"  
"Alex, Honestly, I don't know anything for sure in my life other that Barry. I don't know if I can just play around with my feeling. If I stay here, I have to keep juggling between all the Maxwells, all the Cat Grants, all the James Olsens. I am done with it! I don't want to keep making worthless sacrifices. Alex, I know I didn't leave in a good situation. But, what do you expect? I have nothing to hold on in this place expect, Winn, Mom, Hank and you. And I am not abandoning. I just need to figure out what kind of life I can have outside of this city. Out of this world. There isn't any danger her. The place is safe. As much as I try to help. I can't keep going around the city, saving a bunch of cats. Please understand." Kara explained.  
"But Kara? We know nothing about this place you are going!" Alex tried to reason.  
"Alex, If I told you about what I am going to do, how it is going to be, what I will face; you will try to change it in an effort to save me. And I can't keep myself that way. If I am hurt, I want to heal the scars myself! I need to discover what I can do on my own. And more than that, I need to find what I can have with Barry!" a drop of tear fell down both the sister's cheeks.  
"Kara! I just want you to be safe. I didn't know you felt this way…" Alex bent her head down.  
"Alex, you don't have to feel embarrassed. I knew I had to talk to everyone in my life if I am making this move. So, please don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault. All I am asking for you is to trust me and my decisions." Kara held on to Alex's hand.  
"Kara! I trust you. I know you won't abandon us. And there is actually nothing in this city we humans can't handle. I am sure you wouldn't even consider this if the City needed you at the moment. I will do whatever you ask for!" Alex gave Kara a hug and sat beside her sister.  
"Maybe behave nicely to Barry? You know, he is a great guy. He just can get a bit defensive about choices and stuff." Kara chuckled.  
"I will try my best!" Alex grinned as Kara broke out with laughter.  
"Let's bring the guys in. You have a lot of explaining to do to James and Winn." Alex said as she opened the door letting the men in. She saw that James and Winn were gone.  
"Woah! You seem less angry. Looks like Kara had a talk with you" Barry tried to laugh when Alex stepped up near to him and said, "You leave my sister alone for a second and I will make sure you face the repercussions." Alex patted at the speedsters back.  
"From the sounds of it, you are going to get a lot of threats during our stay here, Barry" Oliver said as Alex and Kara laughed at a blushed Barry…  
"Oh no!" Kara stops laughing as everyone is looking at her.  
"What happened?" Barry enquired.  
"James's watch just went on." Kara said as Alex's face turned serious.  
"What does that mean?" Oliver pondered as Alex and Kara looked pale.  
"Clark is on his way!" Alex weakly said as she looked at her sister with a stunned expression…


	6. Chapter 6

"By Clark you mean that over protective cousin brother!" Barry enquired.

"Yes!" Kara weakly replied as a tall figure landed in the fire place.

In his superman outfit, he walked into the apartment through the window and ran towards Barry and grabbed him by his collar.

"Who the hell are you?" Clark furiously asked with his eyes glowing.

Barry stood there without a reply when Kara spoke.

"Clark! He is my boyfriend! Put him down!" Kara ordered.

Clark reluctantly loosened his grip on Barry's suit. He turned to his cousin and asked, "Where were you for the whole week!"

"I had gone to his world! And since when do you care so much about me! You were never there for me for all these years." Kara busted out her emotions.

Clark stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know how to reply. He turned to Alex with guilt in his eyes. Alex walked up to him and began.

"Barry is from an alternate universe and He met Kara at one such time. So, Kara had gone to his world." Alex explained the events.

The room was quiet. Everyone just stood there as it was getting awkward.

"Um… I think we should wait outside." Oliver signalled at Alex and Barry who nodded.

The trio began leaving when Kara interrupted, "Barry, please stay!"

Barry complied and stayed in the room. Clark felt heavy and sat on the sofa nearby. Kara sat opposite to him and Barry followed her.

"Kara… I didn't know you thought like this. It wasn't like…" Clark tried to explain when Kara interrupted.

"Clark! I didn't mean it in that way. It's just that, no one is ready to accept that I can make my own decisions. Alex is freaking out. You are freaking out. Mom will probably freak out! I don't know why no one want to accept the fact. I like Barry. I like his place and everyone thinks I am foolish to expect a life with him." Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, It's not like we don't respect your decision, it's just we want you to be safe." Clark replied.

"Clark, you really think I can't protect myself. And Barry here won't fight for me? But we both know that both of us will run to any universe for each other!" Kara stated.

Clark just silently looked at the duo but suddenly got distracted as he and Kara heard siren sound going high. They both looked at each other and flew off from the place.

Barry, being confused by the gesture, opened up the door and picked up the fully suited Oliver and rushed out with him to the direction where the sire was ringing from.

They landed in the City hall to see a metallic being facing the two cousins.

"My… my… me! Isn't it my lucky day! Both the Kryptonians! This is going to be so much fun." Metallo exclaimed.

"What do you want, freak!" Clark exclaimed.

"Vengeance!" Metallo replied and launched at both the Kryptonians.

The trio fight it out while the Flash and Arrow watch it happening. And they were quite shocked. Metallo was much bigger and agile compared to the ones back in their earth.

As the fight continued, Metallo opened up his chest plate making Clark and Kara weak and move back from them.

"What happened now? Not showing your strength?" Metallo chuckled as he moved near the Kryptonians.

Arrow and the Flash looked at each other and nodded. In seconds, Barry took both of them in front of the metallic being.

"Hey Tin can! Back off!" Flash exclaimed.

"Oh! So you guys brought back up! This day is getting more exciting."

Oliver let out an arrow to Metallo's leg which bounced off. As Metallo tried to make a response, Barry began running around the villain at rapid speeds.

In seconds, Barry let out a lighting bolt out of his hands which struck the villain who began shredding into parts. Then Oliver walked up to him and gave him a solid kick to the face, shattering him to parts.

As everyone watched, Vans rolled in and Alex came out to collect the kryptonite remains of Metallo.

Kara and Clark just watched the two heroes finish one of their biggest enemies in seconds. They give a look at the two and the four of them took off from the place.

Kara's Apartment,

"What… Was… That?" Clark asked with astonishment.

Kara looked at Barry and Oliver with shock.

"Barry! Do you mind to explain?"

"Sure! Well, me and Oliver have had some scenario training where the enemy is of different materials. So, we had this Molecule disassembler fitted into one of his Arrows. It's really small but it needs a lot f charge to work. So, our move was," Barry explained and indicated towards Oliver.

"I plant the disassembler in his metal body!" Oliver stated.

"And I will pass a lighting through him!" Barry concluded.

Both Kara and Clark just look at the two of them. Frankly, they have never given this superhero thing much thought. For them it's mostly going full out and using brute strength.

Kara felt a tinge of proudness on Barry. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Once done, Kara turned to Clark and said, "See, told you he can save me from anything!"

"I know now!" Clark let out a smile.

Clark walked up close to Barry and kept his hands over Barry's shoulder. Looking straight in his eyes and said, "One time you miss and I am going to make sure you have no legs to run around with!"

Everyone broke out with laughter.

Once done, Oliver opened up to say some stuff, "Barry, if you don't mind, I am going to go to this DEO place. Maybe do some scouting and check on common threats. Maybe we can get some information about guys from our place."

Barry nodded and Kara turned to Clark. Clark lifted Arrow and flew off from the place.

Once everyone was gone, Barry turned to his girlfriend and said, "Who is next on the list? Who's turn is to threaten me?"

"Oh! You are going to have so much fun!" Kara chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure about this?" Barry once again turned to Kara and asked with hesitation.

"Yeah! I am pretty sure. Besides, Hank has been quite interested in meeting you ever since I mentioned about you." Kara replied as the duo reached to the DEO headquarters only to see agents running out of the building in a hurry.

Worried about what they were just seeing, Kara and Barry rush into the place when Hank runs towards them.

"Weren't you supposed to be in…" Hank paused as he saw the speedster beside Kara. In an instant, he gave a nice punch only for Barry to move out of the way.

"Hank! He is with me. What is going on over here?" Kara came in between the two men.

"The headquarters has been compromised. A fire broke out. Some of the metahumans and aliens have escaped."

Supergirl looks at Hank with horrid expression. She turned to Barry who gave a brief nod and went in.

"Where is he going?" Hank asked while being puzzled.

"He has a plan. Just wait and see." Kara replied and began following her boyfriend.

The duo went into the burning building and went for the cells to see who were missing.

"Who are all missing, Kara?" Barry enquired just as he rushed every agent out of the building.

"You won't believe who!" Kara grinned as she grabbed some more of the agents too.

"Who?"

"Livewire and Silver Banshee. But, right now, we need to make sure this place isn't brought to ashes."

"Point!" Barry remarked. He rushed out of the building with the last person.

Both the Flash and Supergirl stood in front of the building and looked at each other with knowing looks. In the moment, Kara started to let her freeze breath out and Barry began using his hands to cause whirlwind. In matter of seconds, the building was back too normal.

"Now that was a job well done!" Barry exclaimed as Kara seemed happy. The duo went in for a kiss just as Hank and the DEO just watched.

"You seem more relaxed, Supergirl!" Hank remarked.

"That I am. Only two of them escaped. Livewire and Silver Banshee." Kara replied.

"Mr. Hank…Jonzz… Whatever you like, we might need to monitor for specific sound emissions. They wouldn't have gone too far, so if you rush it, we would be able to find them and bring them in before they reach the city." Barry replied and ran off in one direction followed by Kara.

"This is new!" Hank remarked and rushed into the building.

Few hours later,

"Now that was a day well spent!" Kara said as both Barry and Kara walked into the room just as Hank and the rest of the DEO watched in awe.

In that time, there was another familiar face in the room. Oliver walked up to Barry and gave him a punch.

"Hey, what was that for?" Barry exclaimed.

"It took you two hours to catch two roughed up metahumans while having your girlfriend here with you. You are getting slow. Also, you just took a punch from me, so my 10 bucks?" Oliver smirked.

"Dang it. I forgot about the freaking bet." Barry said as he took out a 10 dollar note and handed in to the archer.

Hank, who just watched at the event that were happening interrupted, "Supergirl, a word with you?"

Kara and Hank walked into a separate room.

"Hank, I know there might be lot of question you want to ask, but..."

"I think you should just go with him." Hank said, shocking Kara out.

"You… You are okay with this."

"Of course. Why would I even try to stop you. You have made it very clear in many situations. You are not a DEO agent. And even as a guardian, all I could say is, be careful."

Kara held Hank in for a hug.

"I don't actually know the guy, but from the way he thinks, I know that he can keep you safe. And besides, you won't be gone forever, would you?" Hank replied.

"I would be back. I just.. Don't want this to end up like all those other relationships I have had. Not even taking a shot. Right now, I feel happy."

"Then that's all I need to hear. Go out there and have fun." Hank comforted her as she smiled in reply.

The two aliens joined the group back and Kara said to Barry and Oliver, "Barry, we can go back now."

Oliver replied to that, "All set and loaded."

Just then, Hank interrupted, "Wait a minute." The trio gave puzzled looks.

He ran back into the room and returned with a circular device in his hands.

"I thought you might need this." Hank handed the device.

"My mother's hologram." Kara teared up.

"Nice to meet to, Mr." Barry offered his hand.

"You can call me Hank." Hank took his hand and tucked hi in for a hug and whispered in his hear, "Hurt her, and you will stay Brain Dead for years!"

Barry awkwardly moved away from him and said, "Got it. Sir."

Oliver grinned and said, "Shall we?"

The trio bid adieu and walked out of the building. Barry held on to the other two and ran on the deserted ground, heading back home.

Note – Sorry for the delayed reply. I was kinda held up with stuff. But the story will be going on. From next chapter, the story would focus on Kara's time in Flash's world.


	8. Chapter 8

STAR Lab's cortex filled up with blue light as the three heroes entered the building.

"How did it go?" Cisco asked as he closed up to portal in the cortex and walked up to Barry.

"It was fun. Got some death threats, kicked some metahumans. Usual stuff!" Barry high five.

"Glad we did that!" Kara remarked as she made herself comfortable.

Oliver ran back to the washroom and came back in a minute with a tired face, "I am never doing that!"

"Barry! I need to run a full body scan and check for any residual damage." Caitlin took Barry by force and moved out of the room.

Cisco walked up to Kara and explained, "Don't worry. She is just a bit OCD about residual damage. Okay, maybe not just a bit. Anyway, we might have some Brainstorming to do to get the suit up and running."

Kara smiled as she turned to Oliver, "Headed back to Starling City?"

"Yeah! I got a lot of information on criminals from your DEO." Oliver greeted her as he walked out of the building.

After few minutes, Barry walked back into the room. As he was about to say something to Kara, his phone rang.

"Hey, Joe!" Barry spoke to Joe over the phone.

"Barry, CSI needed? You do remember you have a day job?" Joe replied.

"Alright! I will be right there." Barry replied. He turned to Kara and asked, "Kara, I have to head to the Precinct."

"Okay!" Kara said with a small hesitation.

"Hey, if you want, you can come with me. I can figure something out." Barry hindered.

"I would love to!" Kara replied with a smile.

Barry smirked, took her hand and sped off from the Lab.

STAR Labs,

"Wow, this place is huge!" Kara said in awe.

Barry smiled as he took her hand and walked to the stairs and reached his lab.

"This is your office?" Kara asked as she walked around.

"You like it?" Barry said as he walked up to the centrifuge in the room. He found the file on the table. He looked at it and went to the other side and took out a test tube.

"Way cooler than the table I had back in CatCo!" Kara smirked. "So, what is the test tube for?" Kara moved closer to the table.

"Well, I need to check the genetic markers on the blood sample they obtained. So, I am going to use this centrifuge to concentrate the sample to the base of the tube." Barry explained without looking up.

"There, that should take some time." Barry turned towards Kara only to see that she was right beside him.

Kara grinned as he moved closer and sat on his lap, resting her hands over his shoulder, "Has anyone told you that you look cute when you talk Science?"

Barry replied with a smile, "Not that I know of." He went in for a kiss.

As they were making out, Joe hurriedly walked into the room, startling Barry, causing him to fall off from his chair along with Kara.

"I am so sorry!" Joe replied although being preoccupied.

"Come on! Two times." Barry murmured.

"Hey, Joe!" Kara greeted Joe as she lifted herself while blushing.

"Hi, Kara. Nice to see you here. Umm... Barry, Captain Singh has called in everyone to the hallway. We have a crisis." Joe responded in a serious tone and left the room in a hurry.

"Let's go and join them." Barry said as he took Kara's hand who hesitated, "You sure about me coming?"

"Come on. It won't be a big deal." Barry gave her an assuring smile and took her downstairs.

The two go in and move past the crowd to go near the Captain.

"Mr. Allen, you finally show up to work!" Captain Singh smirked.

Barry scratched his head, "What's the issue, Cap?"

"A PR Scandal! Since the department's PR manager resigned last month, the news fellows have gone rampant over the whole department." Singh explained.

"But why?" Barry asked back.

"Well, for almost every cases we deal with, we release a public statement. And all the media management was done by her. Now that she has been gone, with the metahuman crime rate still in an assumable level, people are freaking out that the police are quiet." Captain explained.

"Umm… A press conference would be the best solution at this point. Also, it might be better if you could get some officers to talk in the press meet. That way, the people would have an assuring sense." Kara spoke up hesitantly.

Barry turned to her, feeling proud.

"Umm... Do I know you, mam?" Singh asked Kara.

"I forgot, this is Kara. Kara Danvers. My girlfriend." Barry replied.

"Hmmm… Well, a press met would actually work. But, we would need someone to manage the media stuff."

"Kara can help. She… She worked for Cat Grant as her assistant." Barry said knowing that Cat Grant doesn't exist in this world.

"And who would that be?" Singh responded.

"One of the biggest media moguls. Don't worry, I am quite qualified for the role and have my experience with situations like this." Kara assured.

"Captain, she is clean. We can trust her." Joe joined in on the conversation.

Singh thought for a second and then spoke, "Alright! Get started on the damage control right now. I will have people work up the employment documents."

As Barry said that, Barry took out his phone and turned around to rapidly type up a message to Felicity.

Once done, he turned around as the cops began getting back to their stations, to resume duty.

"I guess we are going to work together!" Barry smirked as he walked up to Kara.

"I guess so. Well, Time for some action!" Kara smiled as she followed the Captain, headed to her new office.


End file.
